The Visitor
'' The Visitor is the 25th arc in Housepets!. It marked the introduction of The Wolves Pack into the cast. Characters * Peanut Butter Sandwich * Jill Sandwich * The Wolves Pack ** Miles ** Lucretia ** Miles and Lucretia's cubs *** "Darth Vader Sanchez" (then unnamed) *** "Deathaxe" (then unnamed) *** "Rockstar Hawk" (then unnamed) ** Daryl * Earl Sandwich * Grape Jelly Sandwich * Keene Milton * Bill Lindberg Story Peanut arrives home, and Jill tells him there is a visitor meeting with Earl. Peanut is shocked to find out the visitor is an actual wolf, though he thinks at first it's a werewolf, and tells Grape so. Grape says the wolf moved into the neighborhood, which raises a ton of questions. At that point, the wolf, Miles, introduces himself to Peanut. Miles tells him that The Milton Ferrets had begun a project to introduce more animals to Babylon Gardens. Peanut questions why they would want to give up the wild lifestyle. Miles suggests it was his mate, Lucretia, who first turned on living out in the wild. He admits that the pack's taste for civilized living was his fault, as he taught himself and his family to read, and the books they read rubbed off on them. But his first attempt to enter the city was a disaster, as his mere presence inspired only fear in humans. Keene rescued Miles from persecution, taking him into his limo to discuss things. He was drunk on orange soda, wallowing in a belief that the ferrets' lavish lifestyle was a disgrace to their father, Henry Milton. He had wanted to prove that animals were people as well. Keene decided to put his father's belief into practice with the help of Miles' pack. He would have the pack pass the General Obedience Exam, a test for wild animals to prove fitness to be pets. While they would be Keene's pets on paper, he would get them their own house, and employment of some sort. In his drunken stupor, he suggests the wolves invent television. Miles is planning a housewarming party to get to know the humans of Babylon Gardens better. Peanut wants to come. Miles isn't certain, as the event is more for the humans, but he does enlist Peanut's assistance in etiquette around humans. He starts by saying that Lucretia's deer carcass centerpiece is probably not a good idea. During their prep work, Miles is visited by Officer Bill, who is suspicious of the wolf pack's intentions at the house. He ceases his questioning when he sees Miles is licensed to the Miltons. Afterward, Peanut helps Miles with clothing, though it's all shirts and no pants. Peanut meets some of the rest of the pack. First, we have Miles' "other brother Daryl". Peanut shows him to shake paws instead of sniffing him, something humans would not appreciate. He is then "kidnapped" by Miles' three cubs, who drag him off to play. The housewarming party begins. Bill is there, and says the steak is the best he's ever had, and that it's "properly" cooked. Miles and Lucretia remember they were supposed to cook the meat, suggesting Bill was eating his steak raw. After the housewarming is done, Grape comes to the wolves' house to pick up Peanut. She freaks when she finds him in the cubs' room...using an improper formation in Chess. The cubs are sad that Peanut has to go, but he promises to visit more often, and intends to introduce them to video games. Events * The Wolves Pack are introduced and are placed into Keene Milton's Equal Chance Program, achieving legal status as pets. They move from the wild into a house in Babylon Gardens Trivia *This arc is the first the showcase the intoxicating properties orange soda has on pets. Category:2009 Category:Comics Category:Story Arcs Category:The Wolves Pack